Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Stars
by ProngsPotter22
Summary: While on a camping trip, Death Eaters turn Harry and his friends into cats. They meet the Warrior Cats who offer them a place in the clan but will they accept? Do they make the right choice? Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer :: I don't own Harry Potter or Warriors!

A/N :: This does not follow the correct timeline for Warriors. Sorry. Also, some of the cat's names are made up; others are from the main series.

_**Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Stars**_

_**Prologue**_

The leaves rustled softly in the warm spring breeze. Tiny creatures scurried through the bushes and birdsong filled the air. The only thing that was ever so slightly out of the ordinary was the dirt pathway running through the forest. A bold squirrel ventured out of hiding and scampered out onto the path to retrieve a stray acorn but quickly divvied for the bushes at the sound of approaching footsteps.

Three teenagers, around 13 years old, appeared around the bend in the pathway. The first, and only female in the group, had bushy brown hair and warm amber eyes. She wore black tracksuit pants and a simple dark blue, short-sleeved shirt. She carried a small black backpack and had a broad smile o her face as she trekked through the forest, enjoying the scenery.

The second was a tall, lanky redhead with deep blue eyes and a lot of freckles. He wore jeans and a long-sleeved, black t-shirt. He looked around with an irritated and bored expression on his face.

The third and final member of the trio was a scrawny male with round glasses covering striking, emerald green eyes. This boy had distinctive, messy black hair and the most peculiar of all was the lightning bolt scar atop his forehead. He was clad in demon jeans supported by a black, leather belt and a simple scarlet t-shirt with a lion on the front. He looked around with a calm, peaceful expression as he listened to the sounds of the forest life.

These three teenagers didn't seem to the average eye unusual at all. However, they were far from ordinary. They were wizards, yes, wand-waving, spell-casting, broom-flying, potion-brewing wizards. These three teenagers where Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter.

The young wizards had just finished another year at their school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and where now on holidays. Hermione had decided to get Harry away from his abusive Aunt and Uncle she would take them on a little trip.

"Hermione, where are we going?" Harry finally asked.

"Yeah, we've been walking for almost an hour and I'm exhausted" Ron added.

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much Ronald you wouldn't be so tired" Hermione snapped. "Do you hear Harry complaining?"

"Hey, I only eat when I'm hungry" Ron snapped back.

Hermione whipped around to face the redhead and laughed "Yeah but the problem with that Ron is your always hungry". She turned back around and continued.

Ron scowled at Hermione but didn't complain any more. Hermione quickened her pace as they continued.

A few minutes passed before anyone spoke.

Harry rushed forward to walk beside Hermione. "Can't you just tell us where we are going?"

Hermione thought Harry's words through for a few seconds before answering. "We're going camping for the weekend," she answered, gesturing to the backpack slung casually over her shoulder.

Harry eyed it skeptically. _How on earth can that fit everything we need for a weekend-long camping trip?_

Hermione, guessing her friends skepticism, explained "Expansion Charm"

_Of course_ Harry thought.

Before either of the boys could answer a deep voice sliced through the air like a knife behind them. "How nice, how fun. To bad you won't reach the camping grounds".

They all spun around to see three men and two women dressed in black robes and eerie, white masks lined up along the path. The three friends drew their wands. To late! One of the female witches drew her wand so fast that they hadn't even reached theirs before their wands were sent hurtling into the air. The unknown witch caught them and turned to face the teens. "Now, now. Lets not fight" she said.

Blood roared in their ears as the three young wizards stood watching, powerless to do anything. The man who had spoken before stepped forward and watched them through narrowed eyes. "We were sent here by a wizard who wants you three out of the way" he sneered.

"Who, Voldermort? What's the matter? Can't even speak your lords name?" Harry mocked icily. He knew he was pushing it but really. Since when was Harry Potter one to back down from a fight?

"No" the Death Eater answered softly.

The male wizard continued. "He wants you gone and we're quite glad to do it. See, there is this new spell one of our more skilled associates has invented and he needs someone to test it on" the Death Eater cackled merrily at this. The teens shuddered at the sound. "You three seem perfect for the job. Goodbye brats!"

Before any of the kids could respond a blue light flashed from the end of the groups wands. They felt themselves being lifted from the ground. Their vision blurred and darkness clouded their minds until they passed out.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer :: I don't own Harry Potter or Warriors!

_**Harry Potter and the Prophecy of the Stars**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Who are they?"

"I've never seen them before?"

"Are they loners? Or rouges?"

"No you mouse-brain. They're too young"

"Maybe kittypets?"

"Possibly"

"They're bad news I bet"

The voices seemed far off and distant to Harry. His body felt heavy, exhausted and battered as he lay still on the cold earth. _Where am I?_ he wondered drowsily.

He opened his eyes. Dark shapes loomed over him though his vision was so blurry he couldn't make them out. _My glasses!_ He wasn't wearing his glasses.

He heard a low groan from Ron and a tiny snore from Hermione. _At least we are still all together_ he thought, relieved.

"They're waking up!"

"What do we do?"

"Shut up and wait. We'll see what they want when they wake up fully"

"Are they hurt? They look terrible"

"Should I get help?"

"No"

_Hurt? Terrible?_ Harry's mind whirled. _What happened to us? _He forced himself to open his eyes fully. The shapes became clearer. _Cats! They're so big! They're as big as us! Or have we shrunk?_ A shiver gripped his body. _What happened?_

Three cats were standing not too far from him. One of them was a beautiful blue/grey cat with piercing blue eyes the screamed authority. They other two were a golden tabby with blazing amber eyes and a large white cat with light blue eyes.

They golden Tabby looked over at him. "He's awake!"

Fear shot through Harry. He had no wand. These cats were huge and he was defenseless. He noticed then just how long and sharp these cats claws were and just how muscular and strong the tabby and white cat were. The blue cat was sitting a little further away then the others. She didn't say anything, just watched through narrowed eyes. Did he detect a hint of curiosity in their deep blue depths?

He only just noticed the presence of his friends. _They must be awake._ He didn't dare look round to check. He kept his gazed fixed on the cats. "What are you four doing here?" asked the golden tabby cat. _Four?_ He flicked his gaze quickly around to see what the strange cat was talking about. As he did is blood turned to ice. Hermione, Ron and whom he could only guess was Ron's little sister, Ginny, were sitting a few centimeters apart. How in the world did Ginny get here? Had she followed us? He shook his head. His friend's eyes were fixed on the strange cats as well. _They haven't noticed_ he thought.

They were his friends but they looked different. Not just a scratch or bruise different though. _They were Cats!_

Ron was a tiny red/ginger tabby with deep, blue eyes. Hermione, a dark, tabby and white cat with soft amber eyes. Also quite small. And the cat he thought was Ginny was a red/ginger and white cat with light blue eyes. She must be Ginny. _Those eyes_ he thought. He noticed just how tiny she was or was it just his imagination? _This is just a bad dream. I'll wake up at Hogwarts and everything will be back to normal _he told himself.

He looked down into a puddle of water just by his paws. He too had been changed into a cat. He was a silver spotted tabby with ice blue eyes. The lightning bolt scar that was a symbol of his parent's death was now a lightning bolt streak of grey fur on his forehead.

The golden tabby stopped in front of him. _This is it. I'm going to die._ He shut his eyes tight and waited for the cat to sink its teeth into his neck, slash his throat open with those long, sharp claws. Instead he heard a soft purr "What are you doing out here little one?"

_What?_ Harry opened his and saw warmth glowing in this cats eyes, not bloodlust, hatred, anger like he was expecting. _What did he say?_

"My name is Lionheart and this is Whitestorm" he flicked his tail towards the muscular white cat "and Bluestar" he flicked his tail over towards the blue / grey cat who sat as still as rock a little further away.

"I….I…I'm H…..H…Harry" he stuttered. He briefly cursed himself for sounding so terrified before tensing at the sound of his voice. It was so small and squeaky. _Like that of a toddler_ he thought.

He only just realized how tiny he was compared to this cat. _I'm almost like a little baby again_!

"Nice to meet you Harry. Where are your parents?" Lionheart continued gently.

_He talks to me as if I'm a baby_ he thought, slightly angry. " They're dead," he answered softly.

Sympathy clouded Lionheart's gaze. He shook his head as he spoke " So young. And the others? Are they your littermates?"

_He must mean if they are my sisters and brother._ He flicked his tail at Ron, then Ginny "They are brother and sister". Then he flicked his tail at Hermione. "Hermione and I aren't related" he meowed.

Lionheart nodded.

"Harry, what's going on" came Hermione's frightened voice. She sounds as if she swallowed a whistle. Her voice was high-pitched and squeaky. _That's how I sound too! What's happening to us?_

"I don't know," he told her.

He turned to see Lionheart walking back towards Whitestorm and Bluestar. All three cats started to speak in low voices.

The others padded over to him.

"What happened to us?" Ginny whispered so softly Harry had to strain his ears to pick up her words.

"Who are these cats?" Ron added.

"I don't know" Harry murmured.

His mind was still whirling with confusion and everything that had happened was a blur.

Bluestar stepped forward and they all whipped around to see what she had to say.

"As the leader of Thunderclan I invite you too join the clan. As part of the Warrior Code we can't ignore kits in trouble or pain. You can come with us and stay in the nursery where it'll be safe and warm," she announced.

_Kits, nursery?_ He saw his own horror, anger and confusion reflected in his companions' eyes.

Bluestar's gaze was fixed on them. "This is a once of a lifetime opportunity. I suggest you take it. Kits as young and small as you are easy prey for foxes. You won't survive long out here on your own. We just want to keep you safe. We won't hurt you," She continued.

Harry's heart lurched. _Foxes?_ He only just noticed his surroundings. He was standing in a small clearing in a forest. _How did I get here?_

They were all too wary and confused to think straight. They nodded. Bluestar acknowledged their agreement with a curt nod and turned to walk over to the tom cats. They spoke in soft voices. Harry managed to pick up the odd words.

"….too young…..they belong in the nursery…Goldenflower lost her kits…..can care for them….." he heard Lionheart meow. Confused, Harry leaned closer.

"…..not clan-born…can't be warriors…" he caught Whitestorm saying.

"…..give them a chance…might work…" Bluestar said.

A few moments passed then Whitestorm called to them "Come one! Lets get you four back to camp" he turned and walked off. Bluestar and Lionheart following.

Harry and his friends rose to their paws to follow but were shocked to find out that they were very short and clumsy. The four kept tripping. Harry yowled in shock when Lionheart's teeth clamped into his scruff and lifted him off the ground.

He looked around to see that Whitestorm had picked up Hermione and Bluestar was carrying Ginny while Ron rode on her back. Harry was quite happy to be carried since he was so sleepy. _We'll get back to Hogwarts tomorrow. These cats seem friendly enough. We're safe and that's all that matters_ he thought before he fell asleep.

…

Harry woke the next morning to find himself curled up in a soft nest of moss and bracken next to the others. He wondered for a brief moment what had woken him when he felt another rhythmic tongue stroke on his back.

Startled he looked round to see a beautiful golden tabby looking down at him. He was bewildered to see love shining in her eyes. _I don't believe it! She loves me as if I'm her kid! Or am I just being silly?_

He looked around him. _The others are asleep._

"Good Morning little one" the cat purred. "I'm Goldenflower"

Harry didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. She actually loves me like I'm her own. Since Harry's parents had died while he was only a baby this was an all-new feeling to him. _This isn't so bad. I can't believe I actually thought that these cats were going to hurt us._

"You must be hungry" Goldenflower continued in a soft, gentle voice.

Harry hadn't realized just how hungry he was until she mentioned it. Suddenly a horrible thought struck him. _What can I eat out here? They didn't have food with them._

Goldenflower rose to her paws. "There is plenty of fresh-kill in the clearing," she said.

Horror fluttered in his belly. _Fresh-kill As in mice and stuff like that? Surely she's joking?_ Harry rose to his paws and went to follow but stopped mid-step when Goldenflower raced out of the den. I guess she will bring something back he thought absentmindedly.

Goldenflower reappeared a couple seconds latter with a mouse dangling from her jaws. She dropped the mouse at his paws and curled up in the nest again, cleaning the others fur. Harry bent down and sniffed the prey. It did smell good…and he was hungry…._Yuck, what's got into me?_

He stiffened as Goldenflower nosed him closer to the mouse "Come on little one. Your safe now"

…

Two days had passed since Harry and his friends had being in the Thunderclan camp. They had gotten used to the idea of being treated like kits. They didn't have much of a choice. They learnt pretty quickly that the forest was crawling with birds, foxes and badgers that would make a kit their prey in no time. The four of them had also made new friends. Brackenkit, Sorrlekit and Thornkit, Speckletail's kits, were really fun to play with. The three kits were much bigger then Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione but were great friends and new a lot of great games.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione had gotten used to Goldenflower by then but Harry had grown quite attached to the queen. _She loves me like I'm her own. I've never had anyone care about me like that before._ Harry thought.

"Heads up Harry!" Thornkit's warning yowl distracted Harry from his thoughts as a ball of moss came hurtling toward him. He sprang into the air and batted the ball toward Ginny with his front paws.

Moss Ball was one of their favorite games. They had all come out to play in the camp clearing while Speckletail and Goldenflower watched on front the front of the nursery.

Harry and his friends had learnt a lot about Thunderclan in the few days that had passed since their arrival. Thunderclan's camp lay at the bottom of a ravine in the heart of their territory. Bluestar was the clan leader and Lionheart was the clan deputy He was still learning some of the others cats names.

Harry strode away from the game and watched Lionheart sort out the daily patrols under Highrock. Daisypetal, a long furred cream she-cat, was leading a border patrol with Dustyfur, a grey tom, and Shadefoot, a grey tom with darker grey paws. While they left Lionheart organized the hunting patrols. Nightwillow, a black she-cat, was leading one with Whitestorm, Sandpaw ( a ginger tom ) and Flowerpelt ( a dark tabby she-cat ).

Lionheart spotted Harry watching. He purred. "Hello Harry" he said as he got to his paws. He only just noticed then how old Lionheart was becoming. _He's going to join the elders soon Harry _thought.

"Hi Lionheart" he said when Lionheart reached him.

"You know. When Bluestar gives you your clan names I bet Ron will be Sillykit" the deputy purred. Harry turned to see Ron rolling on the floor trying to knock a leaf of his back. Harry couldn't help but purr in amusement as well.

Suddenly he remembered what Lionheart had said. _Our clan names? Was he really planning on staying? No! I have to get back to Hogwarts._

"Lionheart….." he began but stopped before he could continue. He looked around the clearing. Spotteddawn, the Medicine cat, was crossing the clearing. She waved her tail in greeting to the two toms as she passed, carrying some herbs in her jaws. The other kits and his friends were still playing their game of Moss Ball while the two nursing queens watched on. How could he leave this? If I return to Hogwarts I'll still be in danger of Voldermort killing me. _How many other people I know will be killed because they know me?_ _Maybe if I'm gone it'll be better for everyone_ he decided.

"Yes?" Lionheart meowed, tilting his head to one side.

"…..I can't wait till I receive my clan name" he finished. He looked over his shoulder to see Ron, Ginny and Hermione watching him. _They don't belong here_ he thought sadly. _They have families of their own waiting back in the wizarding World. They should go but I can't._ _Not when I have someone I could actually call mum._ Well, even though he had never actually met then, Lilly and James Potter would always be his parents but it was nice to have a parental figure. _Not when I have a home where I am just like all the others. Average, common, ordinary. Nothing special about me at all. No, I can't leave when I truly know that this is where I belong. In Thunderclan!_

A/N :: Well, that's the end of Chapter 1. Please note that this is my first story so it might be as good as my later stories. I just have a few questions for you.

What did you think? Was it good? Bad? Acceptable? Terrible?

Do you have any advice or helpful criticism to help me improve later chapters?

Also, vote now on how the story should go.

Should Ron, Hermione and Ginny leave or stay in Thunderclan? If they don't they will still have an important role in the story.

If Ron, Hermione and Ginny stay, should Harry, Hermione or Ginny become a Medicine Cat? If so, which one? If Ron, Ginny and Hermione leave, should Harry become a Medicine cat? Ron won't because I just don't see him having the patience for a Medicine Cat.

Pairings! Note-The ones with no pairing are where they are a Medicine Cat

Harry/Ginny Ron/Hermione

Harry/Ginny Ron/O.C. Hermione/O.C.

Harry/O.C. Ginny/O.C. Ron/Hermione

Harry/O.C. Ginny/O.C. Ron/O.C. Hermione/O.C.

Harry/O.C. Ron/Hermione Ginny–No pairing

Harry/Ginny Ron/O.C. Hermione-No pairing

Ginny/O.C. Ron/Hermione Harry-No pairing

Harry/O.C. Ginny/O.C. Ron/O.C. Hermione-No pairing

Harry/O.C. Ron/O.C. Hermione/O.C. Ginny-No pairing

Ginny/O.C. Ron/O.C. Hermione/O.C. Harry-No pairing

If O.C. who do you think the other character should be?

Thanks for reading. Love you guys


End file.
